Adorable
by stuckbeingrachel
Summary: ["Have you been avoiding me?" "I haven't been avoiding you." "What did you hide in your bag?" "I didn't hide anything."] Peddie oneshot dedicated to Sarah (DesiredHOA01) to cheer her up, and because she's an amazing friend. :D Review? (I'm not happy with the title, so I might change it later.)


**Enjoy!**

* * *

Patricia blinked. Everything was blurry. The last few days, her eyesight hadn't been very good. It had been getting worse. She hadn't told anyone, but Joy and KT have been pretty worried lately when she didn't recognize the difference between a Sick Puppies CD and a Miley Cyrus CD.

She sighed and walked into the History classroom and found a desk to sit at.

"Um, Patticakes?" Jerome spoke next to her.

Patricia looked up. She hadn't realized she sat next to Jerome. She thought it was Eddie.

"What?" she snapped.

"Why are you sitting here? Shouldn't you be with Joy or KT or your boyfriend?" he wondered.

She was silent for a moment, and then she scoffed. "Fine, if you don't want to sit with me, just say so."

"Well you know, Mara usually sits with me." he sighed.

She stood again, ignoring his excuse, and sat down in the empty seat at the desk behind his. She put her bag down and rested her forehead on her crossed her arms.

"Hey, Yacker,"

Patricia looked up at Eddie and smiled slightly. "Cockroach," she rubbed her green eyes and groaned when her sight didn't clear.

"You okay," he asked.

"Yeah, just tired," she replied and turned to the front of the classroom when Miss Valentine entered the room.

* * *

Patricia laid back on the couch. She had tried to do her homework, but her vision wasn't clearing up. It was almost like the time she had been blinded, except everything was blurry. She closed her eyes, welcoming the darkness as opposed to being half blind. She felt someone poke her forehead and grunted in acknowledgement.

Eddie chuckled. "You want a snack? Are you tired from not doing any homework?" he joked.

"Actually…" she mumbled, standing up. "I'm going to find Mara; I need to talk to her about something."

As she walked out of the room, she bumped into the arm of a chair. She huffed and stepped around it, ignoring Eddie when he asked if she was okay. She pushed the front door open and sat down on the steps behind Jerome and Mara.

Jerome stopped complimenting his girlfriend and turned to the red-head. "Do you mind, Trixie?"

"Do you mind, Slimeball?" she retorted. "I need to talk to Mara; just for a second. And then you can complement her until her head explodes from blushing."

Jerome rolled his blue eyes but consented, pecking Mara's cheek and standing, jogging over to Alfie across the yard.

"What's up, Patricia?" Mara turned to her with a smile.

"I'm blind." she said simply.

"What?"

"I can barely see. And by barely see, I mean I just see blurry blobs everywhere." She explained. "I don't know what you're wearing except that it's purple."

"Okay," the raven-haired girl mumbled. "Then you need to go to the eye doctor."

"No, I don't want to. I hate my eye doctor. I think he's a pedophile…" she whispered.

Mara rolled her eyes. "Then come to my eye doctor, okay?"

"…okay," she muttered finally, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Come on, we'll go now; we don't want you to get behind in school."

They stood up and Mara linked their arms together. She led Patricia up to Jerome and Alfie. "J, I'm taking Patricia out—" and before he could protest, she continued. "We will hang out later."

"Bye, Jerry," Patricia teased with a wave as the two walked off.

"You lied to me!"

* * *

Patricia fingered the rims of her black glasses. Mara's doctor had given her a pair of rectangular lenses, and at Patricia's request, ordered contacts. But they wouldn't be ready for another week, which meant that she would have to wear her stupid glasses for the next few days.

She hesitantly slid the glasses on and blinked, getting used to the feeling. She could see clearly now but she didn't want to leave her room with them on. But with one glance at her bedside table, she saw that it was almost time for breakfast. She grabbed her bag and left the room slowly, looking up and down the hallway. She wasn't so much against the idea of people seeing her with glasses, but Eddie. She didn't want Eddie to see her. For two reasons; one, she didn't want him holding it over her head, that she looked dorky and weird; and two, she didn't like the way she looked in them. What would he think?

She scurried down the staircase and hid behind her hair. She slipped into the kitchen, her back to her friends at the dining room table, and she grabbed an apple out of the fruit bowl.

"Hey, Patricia," Joy greeted. "Are you gonna sit down?"

"No, I'm not that hungry," she replied quietly. "I'm gonna go to school early. See you guys later." She hurried out of the house and the others blinked.

"Patricia wanted to go to school early?" Fabian mumbled in confusion.

Mara sipped her orange juice, knowing exactly why Patricia had left so suddenly.

* * *

Eddie walked up behind his girlfriend and tapped her shoulder. She was seated on a bench in the school yard, flipping through a magazine.

"Where have you been all day, Yacker?" he asked, sitting down, and when he turned to her, he saw her stuffing something into her bag. He arched an eyebrow at her but she didn't say anything. "Have you been avoiding me?"

"I haven't been avoiding you." She denied.

"What did you hide in your bag?" he questioned.

"I didn't hide anything."

"Patricia," he groaned, reaching for her purse.

"Fine!" she snapped, grabbing it from him. She nervously took out her glasses and put them on. She looked at him and shrugged. "There, you see? I've got glasses, I look stupid and dorky and—why are you laughing, Weasel?"

"Because…you don't look stupid or dorky," he chuckled. "You look adorable!"

"Adorable?" she fumed. "I look adorable in my stupid glasses?"

"Yes, I'm glad you're not running into anything anymore." he nodded and took a glasses case out of his satchel. He slid on a pair of his own; gold rimmed and round. "And I've got a pair of my own. You're not alone, babe."

Patricia pressed her lips together tightly to keep from laughing at the sight of her boyfriend wearing his glasses.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing," she shook her head. "You look cute."

"See, you're adorable and I'm cute." He winked. He leaned in and pressed his lips to hers.

* * *

**Review?**

_**And Jesus came and said to them, "All authority in heaven and on earth has been given to me. Go therefore and make disciples of all nations, baptizing them in the name of the Father and of the Son and of the Holy Spirit, teaching them to observe all that I have commanded you. And behold, I am with you always, to the end of the age." Matthew 28:18-20**_

**-Rachel**


End file.
